MI OBSESION
by jhessk326
Summary: ICHIGO ES UN CHICO PLAY BOY HASTA QUE UN BUEN DIA EN CLASE DE BIOLOGIA LE TOCA POR PAREJA DE TAREA A UNA MORENA DE OJOZ AZULADOS, LOS DIAS DE PLAY BOY PARA ICHIGO SE ACABARON ( UYYY MALISIMA PARA LOS SUMARIS...OIO LEMMON)


**MI OBCESIÓN **

**ACLARACION: el siguiente fic solo es un one shots gracias a los que comentan, sigan haciendolo  
**

**Bleach no me pertenece son único y exclusivos de tite kubo yo los tomo prestados y este es mi primer intento de lemmon, asi que acepto todas las opiniones acerca de mi fallas**

Ese día, precisamente ese día debería haber faltado a clases pero no, resulto que el maldito de Ishida insistió tanto que no tuve de otra que levantarme de mi calentita cama y separarme del cuerpo en el que me enrede la noche anterior, para arrastrarme al instituto, pero al llegar y ver que los maestros me pondría difícil mi siempre efectivo plan de dormir en sus clases, cada uno se dirigían a mi con preguntas que solo pensar en responderlas me cansaban aun mas, pero la peor fue la clase de Biología además de ser la mas aburrida era la mas difícil, y la loca profesora estaba empeñada en mantenerme despierto.

Muy bien clase, vamos a buscar una pareja para esta tarea decía mientras me fulminaba con la mirada, todos mis compañeros corearon un gran ¿ehhhhh? No me hacía mucha gracia moverme, así que simplemente me quede sentado esperando que alguna de las tantas chicas se acercara a pedirme que fuera su compañero, era obvio que la primera que se me acerco fue Inoue Orihime, la enamoradiza compañera de grandes atributos, pensándolo mejor no estaba mal, tal vez después de clase pudiese divertirme con ella, decidido, ella seria mi compañera.

Kurosaki-kun ¿tienes compañera? Dijo con esa vocecilla de niña tímida, pero cuando estaba apunto de responderle

Kurosaki ya tiene pareja Inoue la loca profesora estaba frente a nosotros, ¿que es lo que pensaba?, acaso estaba pensando que seria ella mi compañera de tarea

¿Ah si? ¿Quién?, ¿usted? Ya todas las chicas estaban alrededor mió solicitándome de compañero

No kurosaki, Kuchiki será tu compañera "¿Quién?" me pregunte a mi mismo, pero una figurita pequeñísima apareció detrás de la maestra, medía cerca de un metro y medio o menos, tenía el cuerpo muy aniñado, su pelo negro azabache contrastaban con su palidísima piel, sus gruesos y enormes anteojos la hacía parecer a cierto personaje mágico que asistía a cierta escuela de magia, en resumen jamás la había visto ¿seria una alumna nueva?.

¿Entonces por que no dijo que buscáramos pareja? Protesto una chica no es justo dijo otra

Kurosaki lleva la peor nota en mi clase, así que es mi deber hacer que la recupere, y no hay nadie mejor que Kuchiki

¿Por qué kuchiki? Dijeron todas en coro

Tiene la mejor calificación, de toda la clase "esta bien, creo que leí su nombre en las listas de las mejore notas, hace poco mas… de tres meses"

Apresúrate Kurosaki y hazte a un lado para que comiencen a trabajar sin siquiera poder oír mi respuesta la muchacha estaba sentada frente a mi con sus libros abiertos y comenzando a tomar notas, la chicas a mi alrededor se dispersaron lentamente.

Bueno…creo que no necesitaras mi ayuda dije mientras me derrumbaba en la mesa

La verdad…deberías comenzar con resolución de las preguntas que están escritas en la pizarra su voz sonaba fuerte y arrogante como si no quisiera perder el tiempo más que para respirar.

No podría solo hacerlo tu? Ok, fue bastante egoísta murmurar algo así, pero luego pensé que valió la pena, ella levanto la vista por encima de los lentes y pude ver el color de ojos más fascinantes que jamás había visto, su color, forma brillo, eran indefinibles tienes razón creo que debería empezar por la primera pregunta dije mientras sacaba los cuadernos y comenzaba a escribir.

Termine más rápido de lo previsto aun que la mayor parte de las preguntas se las preguntaba a Kuchiki, tan solo para ver sus enormes ojos azules, su voz era encantadora con cada explicación se hacía intensa y armoniosa, y viéndola mejor no tenía el cuerpo muy aniñado mas bien tenía una figura muy bien dotada, excepto la parte delantera que no era nada voluptuosa pero yo no tenia prejuicios en ese aspecto así que me decidí a llevarla a mi cama esa misma noche.

OK! Ya es tiempo grito la maestra desde el pizarrón, medía hora después, poco a poco todos entregaron los informes en el escritorio de la profesora.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Pregunte después de apuntar mi nombre en el cuaderno

Kuchiki Rukia respondió con desden, talvez fuera por que de que no supiese su nombre, pero no podía culparme a decir verdad no sabía el nombre de la mayoría de mis compañeros

Kuchiki, Kurosaki, esperen por favor dijo la maestras después de entregarle el informe desearía que ambos escribieran una pequeño informe del siguiente tema

¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? dije la verdad no teníamos por que tener trabajo extra

Por que necesitas todos lo trabajos extras posibles si quieres graduarte, y Kuchiki…puede ayudarte, así que… es una misión de gran importancia no me gustaba para nada la idea de tener trabajo extra pero tal vez podría utilizar la tarea para llevar a Rukia a mi paraíso personal.

Wanaka-sensei no acepto un no por respuesta, así que lo único que nos quedo fue que ambos nos quedáramos esa misma tarde a preparar el bendito informe, mientras Kuchiki trazaba dibujos y los pintaba yo me dedicaba a escribir y aprovechar cualquier tontería para mirarla mas de cerca o solo tratar de escuchar el ligero tarareo que salía de sus labios. No podía mas que preguntarme, como era que no la había visto antes, como diablos la acorralaría a mis brazos, "tal vez debería invitarla a tomar algo u solo al cine" pensaba mientras regresaba al salón luego que salí a comprar algunas bebidas.

¿Qué diablos haces? no pude evitar dejar caer las botellas, el corazón me dio un vuelco y solo pude pensar en lo que estaba viendo: la pequeña belleza morena estaba parada peligrosamente en una ventana, tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo azul y el viento jugaba con su uniforme, pero lo único que pude reaccionar ante esa imagen, fueron mis piernas corriendo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo libre para jalarla dentro del aula, caímos al suelo en seco, mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

…¿Qué haces? la escuche preguntar, los feos anteojos no estaban, podía ver perfectamente sus ojos azulados.

Salvarte…tonta eso fue muy peligroso ¿Qué rayos hacías parada ahí, suicidarte?

¿Suicidarme?, solo tomaba un poco de aire

¿Dónde aprendiste a tomar aire de esa manera?

¿y a ti que te importa? Tenía razón a mi no me importaba pero no pensé en eso cuando el corazón comenzó a latirme fuerte, cuando el enfado me obligo a cerrar mis brazos en su cintura y cuando sus labios rosados me provocaron al limite de besarla. No me rechazo inmediatamente pero en cuanto supo lo que estaba sucediendo levanto sus brazos para alejarme aun que era en vano, lo único que me obligaría a dejar su dulce boca seria morir, ya que hasta ese momento estaba relativamente conforme con ese beso pero si las cosas seguían así pronto querría mas, mucho mas.

n…no – gimió mientras le daba tiempo para respirar, pero no deje que dijera nada mas la apreté mas contra mi, y la empuje hacia delante para angular mejor el beso que era el mas delicioso de toda mi vida, además ella ya no se me resistía con tanto ahínco.

No…Ichigo…- Ops debió pensarlo mejor antes de decir mi nombre en su preciosa y ahogada vocecita, no solo me provocaba si no que me provocaba decir su nombre

…Rukia…abre mas tu boca… me hizo caso y enseguida me interne en la cálida cueva de mi obsesión, mis manos ya no solo la apretaban si no que la exploraban con mucho mas interés, su pálida piel eran tersa y adictiva pronto comenzaría a acariciarla en lugares que no deberían tocarse a una chica en una escuela, pero para esos momento pensar en las normas morales no era mi fuerte.

…Kurosaki basta… sus brazos de nuevo me alejaban de ella, pero yo no estaba todavía conforme y creo que no lo estaría nunca …por favor…basta trate de detenerme al escucharla Kurosaki basta me congele su voz ya no sonaba agitada sino asustada, entonces la vi a la cara tenía dos enormes lagrimillas apunto de ser soltadas, ese momento era demasiado hermoso como para que ella llorara, pero es que tal vez tenía razón con lo de parar, estaba hiendo demasiado rápido, la estaba asustando, lentamente me aleje mientras mi cuerpo me gritaba que volviera a ella para continuar todo.

…lo siento…- mentira no lo sentía, lo que quería era continuar y terminar. Sin embargo ella solo se incorporo del suelo y salio corriendo del salón dejándome en el piso sin poder moverme por que estaba petrificado al ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente no vino a clase, pero se había encargado de enviar la tarea que nos habían encargado, mi colaboración no fue tomada en cuenta, pero eso fue lo menos que me importo, solo quería verla, la mañana siguiente a esa tampoco se apareció pero la siguiente el que no se apareció en el instituto fui yo, era estupido asistir cuando no podía mas que tenerla en mi mente y rememorar sus besos.

Estas muy extraño dijo Ishida cuando vino a verme la mañana siguiente

Estoy enfermo respondí evitando cualquier pregunta

Es extraño que dos de mis compañeros estén enfermos, ¿será una coincidencia?

No lo se, ella aun envía la tarea, pero yo no, creo que esta mas avergonzada dije pensado en Rukia

¿Cómo sabes que es ella? Rayos debí haber cerrado mi boca

Bueno…Ru…Kuchiki ¿verdad?

oh no, la que se enfermo fue Orihime…

¿y Rukia?

…Kuchiki ya esta en la escuela ¿Rukia? No escuche las preguntas que me hizo después solo pensé en salir de casa y encontrarla en la escuela, diez minutos después, salí corriendo en dirección al instituto, al llegar al salón la vi estaba con dos compañeros seguramente estudiando pero, la vi mas hermosa mucho mas que ese día en que la vi por primera vez (poco menos de una semana), a pesar de que llevaba los mismos feos anteojos que ocultaban sus ojos, pensándolo bien era mucho mejor que nadie notara esos ojos, así solo yo tendría exclusividad.

Kuchiki-chan ¿podrías quedarte después de clase? – dijo el rechoncho chico frente a ella

Ah…bueno creo que terminaremos antes que terminen las clases

Pero…será divertido hacerlo después de clase Rukia se veía incomoda, esos sinvergüenzas estaban tratando de acorralarla no podía imaginar que diablos querían hacer después de clases, pero entonces recordé mi propia experiencia y… ¿si ellos se aprovecharía de ella como…yo?, primero muerto, me acerque decidido no hice nada sutil, nada que les advirtiera mi presencia, solo levante por el cuello de la camisa a uno de los tontos y amablemente le dije:

Te acercas a ella y te mato no espere a ver su cara patética temblando de miedo, tampoco espere a escuchar los murmullos de mis compañeros solo tome la pequeña mano de mi obsesión y la lleve a algún lugar donde podríamos hablar, ese lugar no era otro que un rincón escondido en el instituto cerca de los hornos.

¿Por qué te fuiste así? la pregunta salio mas rápido y mas demandante de lo que hubiese querido.

…bueno…

…lo siento… estaba demasiado excitado…y solo podía pensar…solo…estoy loco… las pálidas mejillas de Rukia comenzaba a pintarse de un rojo intenso, y me gustaba estoy loco por ti…ya no veo a ninguna mujer por estar pensando en ti… no mentía, los días que no la había visto eran una tortura, ni siquiera estar con otra mujer me saco de la cabeza a mi morena

…¿y eso que importa?, tendrás a muchas mujeres para ti… no soy la única -

Eso crees?... no pude aguantar mas tiempo, me abalancé sobre ella, y volví a probar los suaves labios que me respondieron en seguida, la amaba, no solo la deseaba, la amaba, la amaba desde que la ví frente a mí, la ame desde que la escuche, la ame desde que me perdí en sus ojos, y seguramente la ame desde que nací.

Probablemente ella lo entendió mejor con un beso que con mis palabras, así que después de todo acepto salir conmigo, el instituto entero murmuro acerca de nuestra relación, y la maestra de Biología se autonombro "cupido", muchas de las chicas del instituto ya no me mimaban como solían hacerlo sino que simplemente me decía cosas como:" cuando quieras una sacudidita llámame", pero mi dulce novia la pasaba mucho peor, desde que salíamos muchos chicos trataba de quitármela de una u otra forma, ya no solo funcionaba besarla en publico, tampoco amenazarlos de muerte, tampoco servía esconderla en mis brazos, los muy idiotas seguían enviándole cartas de amor, las cuales yo rompía inmediatamente. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía inseguro, temía perderla, temía que se asustara o aburriera de mis brazos alrededor de ellas mientras que mi boca la hacía gemir mi nombre cada vez con mas suplica.

I…chigo la escuche de nuevo y aproveche para volver a adentrarme en su dulce boca para hacerme de seguridad

Vamos, más alto Rukia – lo que quería era escuchar que me amaba

Ichigo, ichigo, I…chigo mis manos resbalaban debajo de su blusa y bajaban para masajear sus caderas, la necesitaba tanto, no solo por que la quería sino para saber si ella también me quería de la misma forma.

Delicadamente la acosté en mi cama mientras me perdía en su cuello, no tarde en deshacerme de mi camisa para sentir sus pequeñas uñas afiladas arañando mi espalda sin reparos me deshice de la delgada blusa que cubría su cuerpecillo, al verla ante mi no pude evitar decir: hermosa y era verdad estaba hermosa, rápidamente deslice la prenda que cubría sus senos y en cuanto los retire por completo me sumergí en ellos, trate con todas mis fuerzas no morder con fuerza los botoncitos rosados de mi amada, los dedos de ella se enredaban en mi cabello y podía escuchar claramente sus llamados, los pantalones comenzaban a apretarme, y con mi lengua recorrí cada rincón escondido, hasta que mi potencia no pudo mas que reclamar por alivio, pero aun estaba dudoso que ella fuera a aceptarme.

I…chigo me llamo levantando sus desnudas caderas

¿Me amas? Pregunte aun mas inseguro que cuando peleábamos

¿Qué?

¿Me amas?

…desde el primer día en que te vi…desde que te sentaste junto a mi en el examen de acceso al instituto…te amo desde siempre…ahhh era suficiente, me adentre en ella tan repentinamente que ya no pude escuchar nada mas que sus gemidos, era un sueño amarla era totalmente genial, seguí con mis movimientos acelerando cada vez con mas ahínco para total disfrute de ella, pero no aguantaría mucho tiempo, así que volví a besarla

Te amo Rukia, te amo – susurre muy bajo solo para sus oídos y entonces explotamos al mismo tiempo.

No recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz que ese día, bueno fue unos de mis momentos mas felices, claro que después que nos casamos fui aun mas feliz, cuando tuvimos a los gemelos simplemente me sentí dichoso, cuando tuvimos a su pequeña replica de mi esposa creí que jamás volvería a ser mas feliz pero mi obsesión de ojos azulados se encargo que si lo fuera, cada día lo era, amarnos y seguir amándonos, recordando sus feísimos lentes y a veces jugando a los colegiales. Definitivamente agradecí a Ishida por haberme sacado de mi cama esa mañana, el muy idiota exigió ser el padrino de mi pequeña, no tuve otra que aceptar, se lo merecía.

Ichigo...! la escuche llamándome desde la cocina

¿Qué deseas amor?!

¿Podrías venir un momento? Baje enseguida, no debía hacerla espera o podría irme muy mal, después de verla me sonreí pensando que correr a ella siempre que me llamara erala decisión mas adecuada.

Recuerdas esto dijo mientras lucia una pequeñísima falda a cuadros y una delgada blusa

Podríamos recordarlo juntos

Una clase de Biología y entonces nueve meses después volvimos a tener otra niña.

**Hola, me divirtió mucho escribir este capitulo, en especial por que es mi primer intento de lemmon y creo que estuvo muy suavito, comparado con los que leía pero supongo que estuvo bien, estaré subiendo muchos mas de este genero, pero estaría muy agradecida si me dieran su opinión acerca de este los aceptare feliz pero recuerden ser amables conmigo.**


End file.
